entropytalefandomcom-20200214-history
DeTale
DeTale is a Sub-AU, or Iteration, of EntropyTale. It is an alternate path of events in which a virus kills off nearly every single monster inhabitant of the Underground, with only a few exceptions. This Sub-AU is nearly identical to the previous iteration, however, with only one difference: This AU is important in that it marks the first iteration in which the bodies of monsters stay and do not turn to dust, and begins the tradition. Therefore, monsters bodies are scattered throughout the Underground, laying here and there. Characters Sans Deceased. His pupils long since disintegrated onto Grillby's table. He is one of those who Grillby, after the extinction, set up in his shop to make it look like people still ate his food. Before this, Sans was one of the first to perish as well as one of the first infected, giving up hope very quickly. He died in Papyrus' arms. Papyrus Deceased. He was one of the early ones to die, soon after Sans died in his arms. Before that, he was bright and supportive and very hopeful, even after Undyne, one of the first to be infected, was taken into the Lab for study by Alphys. Once Sans died, his hope died as well. He perished. He now leans against his old, broken home. Toriel She died peacefully in her bed one night after being infected by the body of a dead Froggit. She died rather later, totally unaware of any sickness. Asgore Because of the cruelty of reality, Asgore never was infected. He must've had a gene that led him to be unaffected. Even many months after the infection began, he walked through his Kingdom to find nearly no living SOULs. He went home and committed suicide in his throne. Flowey Because of his biology, he was uninfected in entirety. He enjoyed watching the fall of all his enemies, but got bored after a while. Despite his best efforts, Flowey couldn't stop the infection through Loading. He now sits, bored, waiting. Like all other EntropyTale Floweys, Flowey remembers other iterations and Sub-AUs. Alphys and Undyne Alphys was the first to detect any virus or infection, and Undyne was one of the first to catch the infection. Alphys studied Undyne and saw the lethality of the virus. She made Undyne come into her Lab for study, Alphys putting on a hazard suit to protect her, and kept Undyne there. She did her best to maintain Undyne's health, but despite Alphys' best efforts and Undyne's Determination, Undyne's health began deteriorating. Undyne currently resides in Alphys' Lab, holding on with the smallest ounce of Determination. Alphys is currently alive but running out of food in the Lab. Mettaton Alphys had told Mettaton to stay put. And he did. Mettaton sat against an outpost as everyone around him succumbed to the disease. Mettaton is now still alive, but very rusty, dusty, and out of batteries. He is dead alone with his thoughts inside his body. Temmie The Temmies, Bob, and Annoying Dog live delightfully inside Temmie Village, seemingly uncaring and perhaps unaware of the, or rather, lack of, chaos outside. Grillby As fire monsters were immune to the disease, Grillby went unaffected. Though, with all his customers dead, Grillby went, in a sense, mad. He took the bodies of his dead commuters and propped them up in chairs in his bar and now stands, eternally cleaning a melted glass.